Curious Souls
by C.A.Fairchild
Summary: My name is Clarissa Fray, I have lived in New York City my entire life and I'm beginning to think that I'm not meant to be part of this world. Strange things are happening to me and I don't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Clarissa Fray- Clary for short. I have lived in New York City my entire life. Even though I know I'm human and part of this world, I can't shake the feeling like I'm not meant to be living this life…

Sometimes I see things, things I can't explain… I see them, in my dreams at night. Things that eventually happen sooner or later it will happen and in the meantime, while I have no one to tell what's happening to me or ask. I just wait for the unexplainable deaths that not even the FBI can explain.

Of course I have a few people in my life that I could tell- but they would think I'm crazy considering…

My mum had me when she was 21 my dad died before I was born in Afghanistan, I don't know the specifics because it pains my mum too much to talk about him. My Mum wasn't originally from New York and I've never asked her nor has she told me where she grew up. I think it's too painful to think about the place where they fell in love; although I Have always been curious to why I haven't ever met any of my distant family or my grandparents. I try not to dwell on it too much, because whenever I try to get her to talk about her old life it always ends in a screaming match. _You can't blame a girl for being curious about her family…_ but maybe there's more to the story than she's letting on.


	2. Chapter 2 Calls at 5am

That face it came again once again in her dreams last night… those eyes- like liquid gold that somehow scream confidence. Hair golden blonde- so enchanting it makes you yearn to touch it. He's always been in theses dreams, the golden god of her imagination, yet evil always seems to follow him.

Clary has often wondered who he was, why he was always in her visions- if that's what you could call them… and for some reason why does evil always seem to lurk around him?

Clary has always thought it strange, that whenever she has these dreams they always seem to morph into reality… whenever she has one she know that that day a person _will_ die, and it frightens her to death. She is always trying to go over the dreams in her head. Maybe a clue as to where the next killing might be, but is always too late- too caught up with over annualizing ever single little detail she remembers. Why is he always there? Is he trying to send a message to her?

_It's useless, _she thinks to herself _it's my birthday and I can't do anything about someone potentially no scratch that, someone definitely being murdered…_

She looks at her phone which lies on her bedside table. It's 5am. _Of course_, she thinks internally, whilst she absentmindedly begins typing in Simons number.

"Fray what the hell are you doing up at," he pauses for a moment presumably to look at the time "5:01 in the morning, hmm?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"You're dodging the question Fray, and no I've been up all night trying to get passed fucking goal on GTA. Now tell me why you're up so fucking early or I'll hang up!" Clary giggled on the other end knowing this was most likely true, and that if Simon doesn't get his beauty sleep he gets… a little cranky and starts using profanities a lot more than usual. This momentarily distracts Clary from her nervousness and nauseating feeling.

"Oh come on Si, is that any way to treat the birthday girl? I thought that Elaine taught you better than that."

She can hear the annoyance in his voice as he replies, "Fine Happy birthday. Now why the hell are you up? Or can you not get passed level 21 too?"

"No," Clary says with distaste clear in her voice. "That game is way too violent, it basically is telling kids that if you just go up to a car, put a gun to the drivers head and take the car. That all that is okay and don't even get me started on the prostitutes…"

Simon growls on the other end. "Fray." He says in a warning tone.

"Alright if you must know I had one of those violent dreams again…"

I can practically hear the frown in his voice. "You mean the ones that always turn into reality?"

"yup." I say as an awkward pause submerges between us. I clear my throat "Simon what do I do?"

"I honestly think you should talk to your mum-"

Before he could continue I cut him off saying. "You know I couldn't talk to my mum, she'd send me to a therapist and be done with it… she's like that with everything like this."

"Listen I hot to go, if I don't get some sleep soon your whole birthday will be ruined, ruined I tell you ruined!"

I laugh mostly despite myself and start to tear up. "Okay see you later I guess." I smile slightly more for Simons benefit even though I know he can't see me, and wipe the tears that stick to my lashes.

"Yeah I guess, oh and Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"Try and get some sleep."

I nod even though I know he can't see me "Night Lewis"

I can hear the sadness in his voice "Night Fray."

* * *

**So last chapter was a prologue in case you didn't know. so this chapter was sort of a Simon and Clary bitter-sweet friendship moment. i hope you like the story the chapters maybe a little short and I'm going to try and post them on the weekends as much as i can because I've just started school again... I'm Australian, but that just not mean I'm going to incorporate Aussie expressions into my writing. I hate it in storys when people do that it just ruins the writing for me. Any R&R **


	3. Chapter 3 Pandemonium

She couldn't fall asleep though. Every time she rolled over she became more restless. Sighing in annoyance, she got up, looking at her clock she saw that it read 6:30am. That was good enough for her she decided.

* * *

Stepping into her bathroom, she caught a glimpse of herself- wild auburn red hair, emerald green eyes, freckles that danced lightly on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She scowled at the reflection, always never liking her look of herself, always comparing herself to her mother, who was perfect. Perfect cheek bones, perfectly tamed curly red hair, down to her paint crusted fingernails.

Compared to her Jocelyn was a goddess, and Clary? Well she was just Jocelyn pretty daughter who hid in the shadow of her mother.

Clary was fed up looking at her face and decided to hop into the shower. Quickly running shampoo and conditioner through her hair, using her favourite grapefruit body scrub. She was done, and she was as of now officially sixteen.

Not that she really cared it wasn't as if she was having anything special… In fact it was the complete opposite first she had to go to Eric's stupid poem reading- it wasn't as if Clary didn't like poetry; in fact she actually liked it. It's just… Eric's poems are terrible! They usually have some sort of sexual term in there if not the whole thing.

Sighing frustrated thinking of how she was to spend her sixteenth birthday. She goes to her chest of draws pulling out some old worn-out jeans a rather baggy T-shirt and a pair of converses. I look at myself in the mirror. _Good enough I guess…_

I grab my phone and quickly find Simons contact.

"Clary? I thought I told you to go to sleep?" He says in a groggy and slightly frustrated voice.

"Yeah well I couldn't get back to sleep…" he groans slightly, "its 7 now anyway I'd say I'm safe for not falling asleep, anyway do we have to go to Eric's stupid poetry reading?" I ask making it very clear that I didn't want to go.

"We don't have to stay for the whole thing… just you know like 30 minutes…?" He says the last part as a silent question.

"Arh, Simon! But it's my birthday! Can't we do something I want to do?"

"Fine, 15 minutes and then we can do whatever your little redheaded heart desirers." I roll my eyes to this. But nonetheless agree.

"I think you've got yourself a deal Lewis, you have just signed yourself up for some serious shit my dear friend Simon." I hear him hiss in what sounds like pain.

"No! Clary please not Pandemonium! You know we don't fit in there!" He says in a complaining tone.

"I must never revile my secrets you know that." I say with mystery in my voice.

"Clar-" Before he could reply I hang up. He doesn't know why I always want to go to Pandemonium, he thinks I like it there- all of those gothic creeps that are constantly grinding on any girl that's near them, no I only go there because that's where they always occur. Where that golden monster lures all his victims with his partners in crime- The tall girl with jet-black hair and electric whip. Then tall dark and handsome with those beautiful blue eyes. They all look too beautiful to be so cold blooded…

I shake the thought out of my head, then look down at my phones' screen that says that it's almost 8. I decide that it's late enough now to go get breakfast and maybe have some time for myself before I have to meet up with Simon, and endure in Eric's stupid "poetry". When I come out of my room, my mums in the kitchen pouring herself some coffee.

When she hears my footsteps she looks up at me with a smile. "Hey there's my sixteen year old! God that makes me sound so old. Am I old enough to have a sixteen year old?" I smile at her overdramatic greeting and hug her, "Happy Birthday Clary." She says in my ear.

We pull away after a good ten seconds, "Thanks mum,"

She starts to tear up a bit and says "Oh look at me, I'm a mess!" quickly wiping the tears from her emerald eyes. "Anyway! Before you go off spending the day with Simon I wanted to give you your present, my mother gave me a set just like this one when I was your age…" She says as I open up the wooden box, that has the most beautiful pastels and water colours I think I've ever seen.

I feel myself on the verge of tears of as well, I huge her tightly and say "Thankyou I'll use them all the time."

We pull away and she swats me playfully with a dish towel. "Go, go Simon will be waiting for you!" I smile and quickly put my new art set and sketch pad in my messenger bag. I'm about to go when she says, "Clary?" I turn around to see her staring seriously right in my eyes. "I know it's your birthday and all… But don't go to that club today it's dangerous, and I don't want you to get hur-" I interrupt her little monologue.

"Fine! I won't go to Pandemonium!" I say turning around rolling my eyes in the process _and the day started off so well too…_ I think to myself.

"Clary." She says in a stern voice making me whip around only to be caught in her glare again.

"What!"

"Promise me, promise me you won't go there." I nodded

"I have to go." I turn the knob only to find Simon.

"Jesus!" Mom shouts

"No just me! I know resemblance is shocking." I roll my eyes at his "joke"

"Come on let's go." I say pulling Simon away from the door.

"Clar-!" But she's cut off by a door slamming in her face.

* * *

"Come, my faux juggernaut, my nefarious loins! Slather every protuberance with arid zeal!"

"There we go! Our cue to leave!" I say I a hushed whisper in Simons ear. Simon and I decided if he said the word _"Loins" _we could leave.

"Thank God!" Simon sighs.

Simon quickly signals to Eric, pointing to his watch that we have to go. Eric then starts to talk into the mike, "Simon, Clary! You're going to miss the best part!"

Simon looks around awkwardly then marches up to Eric on the stage. "Sorry Eric, I wish we could stay I really do! It's just that I promised Clary that we would do whatever she wants to do, you know seeing as it is her birthday…" Eric nods his head reluctantly.

"Alright…" He agrees, then when we're about to leave Eric says. "Oh Clary if you want your birthday kiss you know where to find me." The thought of what he just said makes me scowl and a shiver go down my spine. Then we leave.

* * *

"So… Should I bring up the elephant in the room?" Simon says as we're walking along to 'Brooklyn Comics'

"What Elephant?" I ask already knowing what he's talking about.

"You know the whole argument you had with your mom, about her not wanting you to go to Pandemonium? Any of this ringing a bell?" He says looking down at me, but I refuse to meet his gaze.

"Were you eavesdropping, Lewis?" I say unsuccessfully dodging the question.

"Stop dodging the question Clary! You've been doing that a lot lately…"

"Fine! Yes my mom said we couldn't go, but we have to…" I'm getting a little fidgety now under Simons scrutiny.

"Why? It's not exactly our crow-" I cut him off with a shake of my head, "What?"

"I can't tell you the reason why we have to go…" Say my voice cracking a bit.

"Clary does this have to do with your dream?" When I don't answer sighs and says "It is isn't it?"

"You already know the answer Simon… I have to do this. Otherwise those terrible gothic freaks will have killed another innocent person." I can feel the tear coming but push them back, I will not look weak.

"Fine, but if the cops come again, you'll be on your own." I smile weakly at this at least I can try to save someone.

"Thank you Simon." I hug him briefly and we continue walking to Brooklyn Comics.

* * *

When we get into the club, the music isn't too bad only that the DJ butchered a perfectly good Arctic Monkeys song by adding dubstep into it. _I will never listen to knee socks again… _I think to myself.

Simon looks very out of place here, wearing his "_Made in Brooklyn"_ T-shirt, his glasses, faded jeans and Nike sneakers.

"Yep this is definitely our crowd." He shouts into my ear, attempting to dance by bopping up and down awkwardly, whilst glitter covered, leather clad people grind to the music around him.

I feel bad for leaving Simon to bop, but I really need to find the psychopathic killing trio.

I look around for a bit trying to blend in by swinging my narrow hips to the music. Then I see a rather beautiful gothic looking guy with blue hair and unnaturally crystal blue eyes. He's looking curiously at me. I glance down at my feet to hide my blush, but when I look up I see he's adverted his eyes to something else. Or rather _someone _else.

When I go to see what he's looking at I see her… The curvy black-haired beauty that co-stars in my nightmares. That must mean her accomplices have to be close as well.

She beckons him to follow her through a door at the back of the club, in which they will torture him with glowing swords. It makes me shiver just thinking about it.

I decide to drift closer so that when they're all in there, I will be able to catch them before they kill that beautiful, innocent guy.

Once she's beckoned him in with her, I see the two hooded figures go in after them. _Now's my chance._

* * *

When I walk into the store room I can hear them, it's as if they're interrogating him.

"Are there more of you?" Someone says he sounds cocky.

"What do you mean?" That guy spits.

"Oh, I don't know your friends, you know you're grotesque kind… Demons." Same cocky one says matter-of-factly.

"Demon? What are you talking about? There's no such thing!" The guy sputters unconvincingly.

"Don't give us that crap we know who you are, or rather what are." The girl says sounding bored.

"And… You know what we are too. Don't you?" The guy lets out a shocked gasp. "Ah… Now he gets it. That's right we're shadow hunters." _Shadow Hunters? Demons? What?_

"Jace!" Someone hisses.

"What? Like he didn't know what we are?" _Jace _I think his name is says.

"Jace is right Alec He's a demon of course he knows what we are, well he'd know once we kill him anyway…" The girl says with humour in her voice.

"Isabelle." _Alec _hisses. "Do we have to mess around? Can't we just get the answers, kill him and be on our way?" _I have to stop this_.

"What are you going to do to him?" I say confidently trying to act tough.

They all look at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Who are you and how can you see us?" _Jace _asks.

"What do you mean how can I see you? I have eyes don't I?" I say my nervousness starting to pour though my voice.

"Yes you do." That Jace guy says with an arrogant smirk.

"How come I can see you guys killing people in my dreams?" _Or rather nightmares._

"What do you mean?" The Alec guy asks.

"I mean every time you guys murder someone I see it… And I don't know why." I say frustrated.

"Well first of all what we're are doing, isn't hurting anyone, actually I think it's helping people… This" Jace points to the guy. "Is a demon."

"That impossible…" But really it all makes sense now.


	4. Chapter 4 Strange New World

My head was spinning, shadow hunters, demons? Everything I thought I knew about the world was now false.

It's funny you know, you go your whole life thinking something, one thing: that you are invincible nothing could harm you, that the world was free of evil. Nothing bad would ever happen to you.

Then within a moment your whole world comes crashing down on you, you aren't invincible, you are but a small fragment in this world, filled with corruption. The world never revolved around you and it never will.

If you could realise this in one minute, then how long could I take for you to be gone. No longer exist. Vanish from this blindly corrupted world that we all live in, filled with real demons, not just our own.

* * *

"You all right? You look a little pale." That Jace guy says to me.

The girl with shiny black hair "Isabelle" I think her name was scoffs. "I know your blonde Jace but I didn't realize just how blonde you were." She says rolling her eyes.

He looks at her perplexed for a moment furrowing his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's not every day you find out that demons exist, not to mention that you're obviously not human." She says as if it were obvious

"What do you mean not human?" I suddenly pipe up.

"Well you're obviously not mundane if you can see us." Jace says in a muttered hush. I give him a confused look to the word "mundane" he catches on quickly and explains himself "Mundanes are part of the human world like you." He hesitates then says, "Well… Maybe not you." "I don't understand if I'm not human then what am I?" "Well that's a little hard… You see if you were a vampire, then you would be able to determine what you were because of your sudden craving for blood. If you were a werewolf, well… That's a little obvious-"

"Jace! We don't even know who this girl is why are you telling her all of this?! I'm beginning to think that Isabelle was correct with the whole dumb-blonde thing." Alec says flustered.

"Well Alec," Jace says in an annoyed tone. "If she can see us then she is obviously not mundane now is she? And if she were part of the shadow world then she would know what all of those creatures were and what we are for that matter." He states matter-of-factly.

"I've got to agree with Jace on this one." Isabelle says, "She's not mundane what could she do with the information we give her?"

"Well…" Alec says coming up short, "She could be one of Valentines supporters, part of the circle." He says a shiver going down his spine.

"Oh yeah because they don't know about the shadow world…" Jace says sarcastically.

"Stop! Please stop! I have no idea what you crazy people are talking about, or why I keep on seeing you in my dreams, but I want answers and I want them now!" I shout starting to get hysterical.

They all look at each other as if signalling something, Isabelle and Jace look at Alec expectantly. He's hesitant at first but finally nods his head. "Fine," Alec says. "We'll help you figure out what's going on in your screwed up head." I scowl at his response. My head's not screwed up…

He walks back to the "demon" in a huff. "Don't worry about Alec he doesn't like change." Isabelle says. "Oh and don't be fooled by Jace, he was really just humouring you, soon his true colours will shine and they look like a rainbow of sarcasm and and being a huge dick." Why is the beautiful curvy monster of my nightmares being "nice" to me? She could obviously tell what I was thinking because she rolled her eyes and says. "Look, if we are going to be spending time with each other might as well try and get a long right?"

"Who said we were going to spend time with each other?" I say.

* * *

And that's how I ended up here in the institute. After the trio finally convinced me of this so called shadow world, I was too shocked to even think about telling Simon where I was or what was happening. So when I turned on my phone I wasn't surprised to see ten missed calls from him and fifteen new messages. I thought about telling him, for a split second, but… From what Jace and Isabelle have told me there is no way I would want him involved in all of this. I put my phone away quickly when I hear footsteps approaching the library.

In walks Jace not wearing the black leather gear he was sporting in the club, in its' place he wears a thin white T-shirt and dark blue jeans. "Oh, you're still up." He says sounding uninterested.

"Oh yeah, I was just leaving." I say getting up.

"No, stay." He says still in the same monotone voice.

"Look, I know where I'm not wanted… To be honest, I'm not quite sure why you're helping me… I mean you obviously don't like me you and Alec have made that quite clear, I still haven't figured out Isabelle… For another thing you don't even know my name-"

I'm cut off in the middle of my rant by him. "Sure I do, your names Clair? No! Clara! Clara that's it!" He says fake enthusiastically. I roll my eyes' and he smirks annoyingly. "Fine, your name is Clarissa- Clary for short; I heard you and Izzy talking…"

"You know, you're kind of smug and annoying."

"You say that as if you're simply stating a fact." He says still smirking.

"That's because I am." His smirk grows into a grin

"Touché." He says narrowing his eyes.

A silence passes over us so I decide to change the subject. "So, do you have any ideas as to why for years I have been having dreams of you Alec and Izzy murdering "People"?"

"Well, I do have a theory… See Iz and Alec weren't actually in the dreams and your just dreaming of yours truly because well who wouldn't dream about me?" He says gesturing to his perfect body. I frown at his words.

"Jace, I'm serious." I say slightly annoyed.

"So am I…" He says with a wink in my direction I scoff at this and his annoying smirk falters slightly. "What?" He asks eyebrows furrowed.

"You're unbelievable…" I say successfully getting up from the couch this time.

"Oh come on, don't leave! I promise to behave. If you want me to…" I scoff at his obvious advance on me, shaking my head.

"Yeah I think I'll pass." I say trying to muster as much disgust as I could into my voice.

I'm about to leave the library when I feel a hand on my forearm pulling my softly in the other direction, successfully making me face to face with Jace. "Look Clary I'm sorry, I was being a dick. I know you don't want to be here and you just want to find out why this is all happening to you… I guess I'm not making it easier either. Tomorrow we'll try and figure this out I'm promise. No you know what? I swear on the angel!" He says with a smile, that I can imagine would make any girls heart melt, but not mine.

He stretches his arm out to open the door. "Goodnight Clary." He says with that same seductive smile.

"Goodnight." I say with a roll of my eyes, which only makes his smile turn into a grin.

* * *

When I reach the door to my bedroom I have to shake my head. What a crazy day…

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time… I've had a lot going on lately at school and stuff. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter if you did leave a review, I'd really appreciate it! Also If you have any questions, either PM me or post a review and I the next chapter I will have your answer! (Or sooner if you PM me)**

**R&R**

**C.**

**P.S Thank you to one of my Reviewers for pointing out the formatting problem**


	5. Chapter 5 It's just a dream

_There she was, in the tiny two-bedroom apartment in Brooklyn- painting. In her paint splattered overalls, and a messy bun held up simply by a paint brush. Her brows furrowed in concentration. Clary had often seen her mother like this- on a regular basis in fact. But for some reason Clary felt as if she as an outsider; simply looking into her life. _

_Jocelyn's trance was suddenly interrupted by an, abrasive and loud knock, at the door._

_Jocelyn hesitantly got up from her seat in front of her canvas, she slowly approached the door, when she did get to it, however. It was suddenly knocked off its hinges. _

_Clary suddenly afraid, looked to her mother struggling to get off the floor. Meanwhile, two brutish looking men in Shadowhunter gear stepped in._

_Jocelyn's Gaze lifted up to the two men, but there was something in her eyes… Fear, and something else Clary couldn't decipher. "Hello, Jocey." One of the men said snickering. "Long time no see. You know what we're here for, don't you?" she didn't answer, so the other of the started to move his hand to her neck, then she did something that surprised clary very much- Jocelyn was quick on her feet as she grabbed a heavy paper weight and struck it against his head. The other one who was talking growled._

_"Yes." She said simply, "I do, but I will never give into Valentine." Then started running._

Clary was awoken by a buzzing at her bedside table- her phone. She checked the caller ID, it was her mother… _Shit._ She had forgotten to tell her mother where she was going, she answered it, trying to think quickly on her feet. "Clary? Where are you?" said her mother's voice.

"Oh God, mum I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you I was- ah staying at Simons', didn't I?" she said stuttering just a bit.

"Yes, yes you did, but that's okay. Clary listen to me-" But she had already started to cut her mother off.

I know, I know you want me to come hom-" She said quickly.

"No! no, you don't come home. You hear me? You don't come home." There was a loud sound in the background that made Clary jump.

"Mum? What's going on?" she said, panic in her voice.

"Look I have to go, I love you." Another loud smash in the background.

"Mum!-" But the line had already gone dead.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I tried to ring her again, but it just when to voicemail. "Please, please, mum. No!" She muttered in frustration- Getting voicemail again. Throwing her phone she got off her bed and started pacing around her room. Not being able to holding into the tears, she collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

The door to her room opened with a click. She could feel hands stroking her hair, and a muffled voice- female. She hesitantly looked up, to find Isabelle smiling down at her.

"Hey, you okay?" Clary shook her head, signalling that she wasn't okay, Isabelle frowned a little before she said, "do you want to talk about it?" Clary knew she should, so she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"It's my mum," swallowing again- talking about it made it all the more real and all the more terrifying. "I think she was taken by someone,"

"What? Why?" Isabelle asked in confusion, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because, I had this dream that, these guys had come to our apartment and sort of broke in, and they umm." The tears swelling in her eyes made it hard to talk. "They asked my mum for something, she knew what they were talking about. But before anything had really happened, I woke up to my phone buzzing- my mum had called, she sounded terrified and there was crashing and smashing in the background. I think that something terrible has happened!" She was in full blown tears by the time she have finished. With Isabelle stroking her hair.

"It's okay, let it out." She said in a calming voice. "Do you know anything about the guys?"

She swallowed again. "Well, actually in my dream, my mum said something about someone named Valentine."

"Valentine?" Isabelle suddenly stiffened. "What did she say about him?" there was a bit of a waver in her voice when she said this.

"She said something, about not giving into Valentine. Why?" Clary said tears still gleaming in her eyes, but now she was curious, but above all _scared._

"By the angel."

**Sorry it's so short, considering that it's been two weeks since i updated, but I wanted to have a but of a cliffhanger. Anyway term 1 holidays are coming upin a weeks time, so there is going to be a lot of writing time for me, so i maybe able to start posting a chapter once a week. (And they will be a lot longer too) sorry that I've been a bit slack lately, i haven't had a lot of time to write, due to end of term assignments that are all due next week! Anyway hope you liked it, and as always R&R or PM me**

**P.S If you have any questions, i will have the answers in the next chapter!**


End file.
